Nuevos comienzos
by Astrid Tvevad
Summary: Después de haber conseguido su primer papel en Broadway, Kurt necesita ponerse en forma. El primer día de entrenamiento, conoce a la persona que le ayudará a cumplir sus objetivos, y esa persona no es ni más ni menos que Sebastian Smythe, su antiguo rival. Pero han pasado muchos años, y ya ninguno de los dos es el mismo que antes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Hace muchísimo que no escribo un FanFiction, así que espero no haber olvidado las bases... Supongo que esto se debe a las pocas ganas que Glee me ha dado últimamente de escribir, ya que desgraciadamente, la serie ya no es lo que era. Pero, a pesar de esto, os dejo aquí un Kurtbastian, pareja con la que me he obsesionado tras leer un maravilloso FanFiction. No sé que más decir...así que disfrutad!**

**No olvidéis dejar un review con vuestras sugerencias y comentarios. Espero que os guste!**

**Astrid**

* * *

><p>Ponerse en forma. Sonaba tan simple, pero luego...daba tanta pereza. Además Kurt no entendía porque le habían aconsejado que empezara a ir al gimnasio, es verdad que necesitaba muscularse más para el papel que iba a empezar a interpretar en unas semanas, pero al fin y al cabo su físico tampoco era tan malo. Ya no era el chico que dejó el instituto, y menos aquel niño con mejillas rosadas y rechonchas. Se había convertido en todo un hombre, con todas sus sílabas. Podía notar como las miradas le seguían cuando paseaba por las calles de Nueva York, y oír los cuchicheos entre las chicas inocentes que pensaban que tenían alguna oportunidad con él. Seguía cuidando mucho su estilo, y vestía con esmero, pero ya no utilizaba aquellas antiguas camisas chillonas y los pantalones tan apretados que con tan solo mirarlos, podías sentirte incómodo. Su manera de vestir era más madura, más elegante y distinguida. Se dejaba crecer un poco la barba, lo que le cambiaba muchísimo. Resumiendo, había dejado esa imagen de chico inocente, para meterse en la piel de un hombre adulto, seguro de si mismo, y que despertaba el deseo en toda persona que posara su mirada en él.<p>

Pero el deber hay que cumplirlo, y si quería seguir interpretando a Baby John en uno de sus musicales favoritos, West Side Story, necesitaba construir un físico propio de un Jets. Al recordar esa fabulosa oportunidad que había aparecido en su vida, sonrió, olvidando por unos minutos lo que le esperaba al cruzar la puerta del gimnasio. Desde que lo había dejado con Blaine, tomó por completo las riendas de su vida, y decidió empezar a luchar para llegar a donde quería estar, es decir, en la cima. Con esto, Kurt no quería decir que su ex novio hubiera sido una barrera para cumplir sus sueños, pero de alguna manera, lo mantenía atado con cadenas, o posiblemente, fuera él mismo, que pensaba que no valía la pena intentar romperlas. Su ruptura, contra todos los pronósticos, le había dado una confianza en sí mismo que le era totalmente extraña. Y aprovechando ese regalo, se graduó en NYADA, actuó en algunos teatros un poco cutres, hasta finalmente llegar al escenario que siempre había deseado pisar, Broadway. Todo allí era tan mágico. Las luces iluminándose, la música, las voces mezclándose con los aplausos que parecían interminables, el continuo movimiento...en fin, se sentía como en casa. Esa nueva vida le gustaba, le encantaba. Es verdad que no tenían novio, y que no se despertaba y acostaba con alguien a su lado, pero eso poco le importaba. Tenía a su familia, a sus amigos, y sobre todo, se tenía a si mismo, lo que no era poco. Kurt sabía que esa repentina confianza en si mismo podría parecerle repugnante a algunos, pero a él eso no le preocupaba. Nunca había sido una persona que intentara complacer a los demás siendo una persona que no era, y esto no había cambiado, al contrario, ahora era más fuerte. Que les jodan, pensaba Kurt, él era feliz, le gustaba lo que hacía y por encima de todo, se gustaba a si mismo, algo que significaba muchísimo para él. Mirarse al espejo ahora ya no era una tortura, al contrario, le gustaba verse reflejado, porque se veía sonriente, con los ojos brillantes, llenos de esperanza. Le gustaba saber que probablemente, si todos aquellos que se metían con él en el instituto lo vieran así, tan guapo, tan confiado, tan interesante, se quedarían boquiabiertos. Y eso era lo que iba a pasar...aunque Kurt todavía no lo sabía.

Tras coger aire, avanzó hacía las puertas del gimnasio, que se abrieron de manera automática. Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que el momento había llegado, y que ya no había vuelta atrás. Además le habían contratado a un entrenador personal, lo que haría más duro su entrenamiento. Se paró frente al mostrador, apoyándose en él, y esperando a que la chica le mirara, para comenzar a hablar.

-Buenos días...-dijo cuando vio que estaba demasiado ocupada con algo en la pantalla de su ordenador como para dirigirse a él.

-Oh, perdona-contestó, soltando una risa nerviosa, y alzando la mirada hacia el recién llegado.-¿Que deseas?

-Me he inscrito al gimnasio, y es la primera vez que vengo...  
>-Dame tu nombre, por favor-dijo casi sin dejarle terminar su frase.<br>-Kurt Hummel.

Tras mirar unos cuantos segundos su ordenador, buscándole, abrió la boca:

-Sí. Aquí estás. Puedes entrar a cambiarte a los vestuarios, que están entrando a la derecha. Tu entrenador te esperará en la sala de máquinas. Segundo piso.-colocó una tarjeta sobre el mostrador, sin apartar la mirada del ordenador-Aquí tienes.

-Muchas gracias-contestó Kurt, cogiéndola, y pasándola por el sensor, para finalmente entrar en la instalación.

Siguió las indicaciones de la chica y llegó a los vestuarios, donde tras escoger una taquilla al azar, se cambió. Se puso una camiseta sin mangas, que mostraban sus ligeramente musculados brazos, unos pantalones cortos y sus zapatillas de deporte. Después de coger su botella de agua y una toalla, salió de la sala y se dirigió al tercer piso, donde se suponía que estaría esperándole el diablo en persona. Subió las escaleras con rapidez, pero al llegar al último escalón, casi pierde el equilibrio. Como para no perderlo. Ahí, a pocos metros de Kurt, apoyado en la puerta, se encontraba Sebastian Smythe. Sí, ese chico tan prepotente, que si al verlo por primera vez caías a sus píes por sus encantos, al conocerlo, no querías volver a verlo. Ese chico que tantas veces se había metido con él, que tantas veces lo había insultado. Ese chico que se dopó con todo su equipo para ganar las Regionales, y que bueno...estuvo presente en la pedida de Blaine a Kurt. Eso último había hecho cambiar la visión que tenía de él, pero al verlo allí, podía tan solo recordar al Sebastian de los primeros años, al original. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, comenzó a acercarse al chico, o más bien al hombre, porque joder, el también había cambiado, y mucho. Seguía teniendo esa cara que lo hacía tan irresistible, esos ojos verdes, esos lunares...pero como Kurt, ya no era el chico que una vez conoció. Ya no estaba tan delgado como antes, su cuerpo estaba más definido, más atlético. No podía negar que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, ya que era bastante difícil imaginar que a alguna persona no le gustase. Kurt no podía creer que estuviera pensando eso ahora mismo, pero no podía controlarlo, era inevitable. No sabía si debía saludarlo, pero al ver que en su camiseta estaba imprimida la insignia del gimnasio y que en una placa ponía: Sebastian Smythe, entrenador personal, le resultó bastante imposible no hacerlo. Iba a ser su entrenador. Todavía podía salir corriendo, y la verdad es que lo reflexionó unos instantes, pero cuando Sebastian levantó la mirada de su teléfono móvil para encontrarse con Kurt, supo que era demasiado tarde. Él otro parecía igual de sorprendido. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos más de lo normal, y se había quedado parado, incómodo, sin saber que hacer, cosa muy rara en Sebastian. Pero tras unos segundos, consiguió recuperar su compostura, y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kurt Hummel...-empezó-que agradable verte por aquí...te estaba esperando. Llegas diez minutos tarde.

El recién llegado se sorprendió por las palabras del otro chico, que confirmaban, que él ya estaba al tanto de que iba a ser su próximo cliente.

-¿Sabías que ibas a entrenarme? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Kurt se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era su pregunta, al ver como le miraba Sebastian, y todavía más al oír su respuesta.

-Pues porque...¿llevo como cinco años sin saber nada de ti?

-Sí...tiene sentido...-levantó la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos esmeralda, que lo observaban atentamente.

El entrenador se reincorporó, y comenzó a caminar, entrando a la sala donde muchas máquinas se encontraban la una al lado de la otra. A Kurt no le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de tener que correr con alguien sudando al lado, y menos tener que soportar el olor. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras seguía a Sebastian. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien como actuar. No sabía si debía dejar completamente de lado su antigua rivalidad y ser amable, o si por lo contrario, debían mantener una cierta distancia. El castaño claro se paró en seco en una cinta, esperando a que el otro llegase y se subiera en ella.

-Bien, empezaremos calentando un poco. Simplemente corre a tu ritmo...te pondré una velocidad de 8 km/h, creo que puedes con eso.-dijo, mientras toqueteaba la máquina.

Cuando la cinta se puso en movimiento, Kurt empezó a correr, sin demasiada dificultad. Miró a Sebastian, que se encontraba a su lado. La verdad es que le chocó bastante el hecho de que el otro chico no se había preocupado por su vida, como, ni tan siquiera, le había preguntado como estaba y donde trabajaba en ese momento, lo normal, vamos.

-¿No quieres hablar antes?-empezó, entre jadeos-Llevamos...mucho tiempo sin saber nada...el uno del otro...

-No, hablaremos cuando terminemos el entrenamiento. No me pagan por charlar con mis clientes, Kurt. Además, si quieres resultados rápidos, hablar de lo bien que te va no va a servir de nada.  
>Sí, seguía siendo igual de desagradable. No entendía muy bien porque actuaba así, de manera tan seria, no le pegaba nada, al menos no al antiguo Sebastian. Quien sabe, a lo mejor había cambiado, madurado, y se había convertido en una persona con una mente acorde a su edad.<p>

Siguió corriendo, sin cruzar palabra con el otro chico, hasta que este último le ordenó que parara.

-Perfecto...bueno...me han informado que tu objetivo es sobre todo ganar masa muscular...¿me equivoco?-Kurt negó, y prosiguió-Bien, vamos a empezar con ejercicios bastante simples y sin mucho peso, para ver como vas. Luego iremos a pesarte, medirte, mediremos tu porcentaje de grasa corporal, y para la siguiente sesión, es decir mañana, prepararé tu entrenamiento y tu dieta.

-Vale, perfecto.-contestó, sin saber que más decir.

La verdad es que ni en sus sueños más raros podría haberse imaginado a un Sebastian tan responsable, cumpliendo su deber. Parecía que aquel chico pijo, maleducado y arrogante, que poco le importaban sus notas, había dejado sitio a un hombre trabajador, que ni siquiera se dejaba distraer por un chico tan guapo. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Kurt, pero estaba equivocado. Al ver a Kurt, Sebastian también se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, y de que su físico no dejaba nada que desear. No conseguía comprender como podía haber estado detrás de Blaine, viendo que aquel chico que le resultaba casi repulsivo, se había transformado en un auténtico casanova. Pero a pesar de lo guapo que le parecía y de lo difícil que le resultaba no fijar su mirada en él, tenía que realizar su trabajo.

El entrenador condujo al otro chico a la parte de las pesas, donde varios hombres, ya muy musculados, sudaban intentando cada vez, levantar más peso.

Allí estuvieron una media hora, hasta que Sebastian decidió que ya era bastante por hoy, y que podían pasar al despacho, a hablar de sus objetivos con más tranquilidad.

Al entrar en la habitación, Sebastian busco en su ordenador el perfil de Kurt, y se dirigió a él:

-Sube en la balanza, por favor.

El joven siguió sus órdenes, y se subió, sin importarle demasiado los números que aparecían.

-Bien...-Sebastian empezó a apuntar los números en un cuaderno.

Después de esto, midió a Kurt, y volvió al ordenador.

-Sinceramente, todo está bien. Tu peso es perfectamente acorde a tu altura, así que de eso no tengo nada más que decir.

Tras rebuscar en uno de los cajones de la mesa, sacó una pinza, la cual supuso Kurt que servia para medir el porcentaje de grasa corporal. Se acercó de nuevo, diciendo:

-Te tengo que pedir que te quites la camiseta...-dijo acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa traviesa, que no pude reprimir.-Sé que esas cosas no se piden en la primera cita, pero...-bromeó.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. En ese sentido no había cambiado, seguía soltando esas frases de ligue, que supuestamente tendrían que gustarle, pero que producían en él el efecto contrario.

Al ver como el chico se despojaba de su camiseta, quedando con el torso desnudo, Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya no cabía lugar a ninguna duda, Kurt ya no era el mismo, al menos no físicamente. Se mordió el labio inferior, y se quedó observando unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos a Kurt, el busto definido del joven. Al darse cuenta que se había quedado mirando demasiado tiempo, Sebastian borró con rapidez la sonrisa de su rostro, y se acercó a Kurt, para empezar a medir su grasa. El entrenador tenía la sensación de que la pinza solo cogía piel, ya que la cantidad de grasa era casi insignificante. No conseguía entender porque quería muscularse, estando como estaba, pero la verdad, es que esperaba impaciente poder ver el resultado que obtendría en unos meses. Al terminar de apuntarlo, volvió a su ordenador para registrar los datos, dejando que Kurt se volviera a vestir. Al hacer esto, dejo los utensilios en la mesa, y se sentó en ella, para mirar de nuevo a Kurt, el cual claramente, estaba un poco incómodo y sin saber que hacer.

-Veo que has cambiado mucho Hummel...no reconozco al chico que vestía como una mujer y daba era una terrible reputación al colectivo gay...

-Si vas a ser desagradable, me voy, no quiero perder el tiempo con un niñato como tú.

Tras decir eso, cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. No entendía como había estado tan centrado durante el entrenamiento, para ni tan siquiera preguntarle como estaba, y ahora empezara a jugar con él. En fin, era Sebastian Smythe, era imposible entenderlo.

-Eh, venga...si solo era un comentario...

Kurt suspiró y se dio la vuelta, ya abriendo la puerta.

-Pues te los ahorras. Tus comentarios siempre sobran, pensaba que lo sabrías ya, después de tantos años siendo un idiota.

-¿Ahora me vas a insultar? No empecemos con las viejas costumbres...-tras decir esto, Sebastian se levantó, y empujó la puerta, para volver a cerrarla.

-¿Me vas a impedir irme? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco años?

-Siempre igual de borde...en ese aspecto no has cambiado...-el chico negó suspirando, y dejó que Kurt volviera a abrir la puerta.

-Nos veremos mañana.-añadió-E intenta no llegar tarde esta vez, no soporto los retrasos.

El moreno oscuro asintió al oír esto, y sin despedirse de su nuevo entrenador, abrió la puerta y salió, dejando que esta pegara un portazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella noche Sebastian no había conseguido pegar ojo. No podía dejar de pensar en Kurt, más precisamente, en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora. Había algo en él que le hacía tener ganas de verle, de saber más de su situación actual, en definitiva, de pasar tiempo a su lado. Sin embargo, sabía que Kurt seguía teniendo una imagen negativa de él, y eso no iba a cambiar así por así. Pero bueno, tampoco era su mayor preocupación. El hecho de que hubiera pasado de ser un chico desaliñado a lo que era ahora, tampoco hacia que estuviera de repente interesado en él. Bueno, un poco, pero no demasiado.

Cuando tocó el despertador, Sebastian lo apagó rápidamente, y que no estaba profundamente dormido. Se levantó, notando como los párpados le pesaban y le pedían a gritos unas horas más de sueño. Pero no podía. Su jornada empezaba a las siete de la mañana, y hasta la tres de la tarde no dejaba el gimnasio. Además de todo esto, su sesión con Kurt era la última, así que aquello no era una excusa para levantarse con buen pie. Se metió en la ducha, con los ojos apenas abiertos, pero finalmente, el agua fría le despertó. Al terminar, se colocó la toalla a la cintura, y al salir de nuevo al baño, no pudo evitar observar su físico en el espejo. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que sus abdominales seguían en su sitio, y se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto, donde el gato se había acaparado de la cama, como todas las mañanas. No tenía un nombre fijo. A veces su dueño lo llamaba simplemente "el gato", o Tony, como el personaje principal de su musical favorito, West Side Story. Había visto la película unas treinta veces, y conocía, aparte las canciones, los diálogos de memoria. También había visto el musical en Broadway unas cuantas veces, y esperaba con impaciencia, su nueva puesta en escena, que iba a tener lugar en poco menos de un mes.

Se secó y primero se puso los calzoncillos. Estuvo pensando un rato cuales eran más favorecedores, por si Kurt estaba de buen humor. Tras unos segundo se dio cuenta de la estupidez, y cogió unos al azar. Se puso su uniforme y se volvió a poner frente al espejo para peinarse. Era una tarea complicada, para la cual necesitaba una gran concentración. Al terminar, cogió al gato en brazos, para volver a dejarlo en la cocina. Llenó su bol con comida y luego, empezó a prepararse el desayuno. Tomaba una pieza de fruta, y un bol de cereales con leche de soja, acompañado de un café. Aunque hoy, probablemente necesitara dos o tres.

* * *

><p>Kurt seguía en la cama, aunque ya estaba despierto. Al contrario que Sebastian, había pasado una noche excelente. Mentiría si dijera que no había estado dando vueltas a el reencuentro con el otro joven, pero la verdad, es que tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. Por ejemplo, en el ensayo que tenía dentro de un par de horas. Nada más abrir los ojos, la realidad le había azotado, y su corazón había empezado a latir a cien por hora al recordarlo. Tenía por seguro que esa noche iba a acabar agotado. No solo tenía el ensayo por la mañana, sino que después tenía entrenamiento con Sebastian. La idea no le hacía mucha gracia, pero por otra parte, tenía curiosidad por ver como evolucionaban las cosas. El primer día no le había dado muchas esperanzas, pero esperaba que a partir de ahora las cosas empezaran a ir mejor entre ellos. Era inútil seguir llevándose mal por cosas del pasado. Kurt vivía en el presente, lo anterior a esto, era ya historia.<p>

Después de mirar sus redes sociales, se levantó de la cama y inmediatamente la hizo. No le gustaba que las cosas no estuvieran recogidas. El olor a café le indicó que su compañero de piso ya se había levantado y estaba preparándose para ir a la universidad. Desde hacía poco más de un año, se había visto obligado a buscar un compañero de piso, ya que era demasiado caro pagar un piso él solo en Nueva York. La verdad es que era un chico simpático. Tenía dos años menos que Kurt, y estudiaba economía en "Columbia University". Era muy alegre, y conseguía animar a su compañero siempre, aunque éste hubiera pasado un día espantoso. Además era organizado, pulcro, y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Vamos que Kurt no podía quejarse. Lo único que a veces le molestaba era su novia. Solía traérsela al piso los fines de semana, y no la soportaba. Era una chica sin fondo, vacía, y sin metas claras. Kurt no soportaba a esta gente. El siempre había sido tan ambicioso, luchador, que al conocer a personas así, no podían caerle bien. Pero se aguantaba, y se callaba, porque al fin y al cabo, a Peter le gustaba.

Se metió en la ducha, y tras un tiempo bastante largo, salió y se vistió.

-Buenos días-saludó a Peter, entrando en la cocina.

-Hola-contestó él, con su conocida sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Le sirvió una taza de café y se la tendió al mayor, el cual la cogió al instante. Bebió de ella, como si fuera el néctar de los dioses.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento ayer? ¿Muy duro?-preguntó el más joven, mientras comía sus tostadas.

-Bien...bueno...-Kurt rió al volver a pensar en el día anterior-digamos que mi entrenador es un viejo conocido...

-Ah, pues que bien, así os lleváis bien y tal. Será más fácil.

-No he dicho que fuera mi amigo...al contrario, podría decirse que eramos enemigos, no nos llevábamos muy bien. Estaba en el coro que competía con nosotros, en Dalton.

-Pero tu estuviste allí también, ¿no?

-Si...-una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kurt al recordar aquellos maravilloso años-Pero él llegó cuando yo ya había vuelto al McKinley. Intentó ligarse a mi novio...en fin, fue bastante fuerte.

-Pues, lo siento, tío.-contestó Peter, acompañando sus palabras con una risa.

Kurt se encogió de hombros, y siguió bebiendo de su café, preparándose mentalmente para el día que le esperaba.

* * *

><p>Sebastian llevaba esperando unos segundos de más cuando llegó Kurt. Todavía más guapo, pensó el primero.<p>

-Diez segundos...-dijo el entrenador, mirando mientras negaba, al recién llegado.

-¿En serio? ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme?-preguntó Kurt, sin saber muy bien por qué. No era típico suyo decir ese tipo de cosas.

Sebastián alzó una ceja al oir aquello. Le sorprendió. Aquellas palabras hubieran quedado mil veces más normales saliendo de su boca.

-Tengo ganas de irme a mi casa, que es otra cosa muy diferente.

Entraron en el despacho de Sebastian, y se sentaron. El moreno claro rebuscó en su mochila para sacar el planning de comidas que había hecho para su cliente. Lo puso frente a él, para que pudiera verlo, y le explicó detenidamente cada cosa. A Kurt le costaba concentrarse. A lo mejor eran esos ojos verdes esmeralda que parecía tener el poder de hipnotizar, o a lo mejor simplemente era el cansancio...sí, sería seguramente el cansancio. Tras entender finalmente que podía comer y que no, salieron y fueron una sala vacía. Sebastian empezó a coger equipamiento: pesas, una esterilla, otras cosas, que Kurt no pudo identificar.

-Bien, antes vamos a estirar, no quiero que te hagas daño, que luego me llevo la culpa yo. Túmbate, por favor.

El chico obedeció, y a su gran sorpresa, el otro cogió su pierna, para levantarla y llevarla hacia delante, para estirarla. Tener las manos de Sebastian en su pierna, agarrándola, le producía una extraña sensación. Pero bueno, probablemente hubiera sido igual con cualquier otro chico con ese físico.

El otro también lo notaba. Notaba como los músculos se tensaban bajo su mano, como iban calentándose. Rápidamente, antes de poder pensar más en ello, soltó la pierna derecha, para volver a hacer lo mismo con la izquierda. No puedo evitar mover su pulgar, en forma de caricia. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó con brusquedad la pierna de Kurt, el cual no se esperaba a aquello.

-Eh! Ten cuidado!-le dijo, alterado, sin haberse dado cuenta de las caricias.

-Perdone usted, no sabía que era tan delicado...-contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, intentando parecer normal.

-Me dices que estiramos para que no me haga daño y al final eres tú el que me lo hace-dijo, incorporándose y sentándose sobre la esterilla.

Sebastian estaba ya de píe. Su corazón latía a toda prisa por ese simple rozamiento. No lo entendía. Normalmente, cuando estaba con un chico, no pasaba esto, aunque le atrajera. Pero aquello había sido...diferente. Apartando esto de su mente, se dirigió de nuevo a su cliente, para mandarle hacer una serie de ejercicios.

Así estuvieron más de hora y media, hasta que un Kurt sudado y cansadísimo salió de la sala, seguido de Sebastian. Sin apenas despedirse, el primero se dirigió a los vestuarios. No es que no quisiera hablar con su entrenador, simplemente, su cuerpo se había olvidado, y le pedía a gritos una ducha bien fría.

Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua casi congelada cayera por su cuerpo desnudo. Aquella sesión habido sido intensa, no simplemente por el ejercicio. Había notado la mirada del otro chico durante todo el tiempo, como si estuviera examinándolo, analizándolo, como si fuera una mercancía. Odiaba cuando le miraba así. Pero Kurt tenía que admitir, que por otra parte, esa mirada verde intenso fijada en él, le hacía sentirse extraño, pero no como antes. Hacía unos años esa mirada le producía repulsión, pero ahora era más serena, más calmada, y le hacía sentir casi a gusto. Esa tarde, en la sala, había tenido la sensación que la mirada le desnudaba, literalmente. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, intentó apartarlo de su mente y centrarse en el ensayo de esta mañana.

Había conocido a todos sus compañeros, y afortunadamente eran todos muy acogedores y agradables, y por encima de todo, tenían muchísimo talento. Bailaban y cantaban jodidamente bien, nada comparado con lo que había escuchado antes. Los bailes eran complicados, sobre todo el de apertura, y el de "Cool". No estaba acostumbrado a bailar tanto. En NYADA había dado clases, pero la verdad es que se había centrado mucho más en el canto. Pero bueno, sabía que era una fabulosa oportunidad, y haría lo que fuera para llegar al nivel de los demás.

Pasados unos diez largos minutos, salió de la ducha, se vistió, peinó y guardo todas sus pertenencias.

Al salir del vestuario, se encontró de nuevo a Sebastian. El también se había cambiado. Y joder, que bien le quedaba la ropa de calle. No había nada especial en su vestimenta, pero apenas lo había visto sin el traje de Dalton o del gimnasio, y verlo así, con un jersey verde oscuro y unos vaqueros, le resultó muy atractivo. Pero a lo que Kurt no pudo resistirse fue a su pelo mojado, despeinado. Siempre lo había visto con el pelo tan perfectamente colocado que hasta parecía falso, pero estaba mucho mejor así, más natural.

-¿Se te olvidó decirme algo?-preguntó Kurt, acercándose al otro.

-No...bueno sí, pero no tiene que ver con tu entrenamiento.

El moreno oscuro le miró sin comprender, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué podría querer?  
>-Había pensado, como el otro día te quejaste que no te pregunté sobre tu vida, que podíamos ir a tomar algo...ahora, si te parece bien.<p>

-Bueno...yo estoy bastante cansado...-se defendió, soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Ah, pues nada...-contestó, con la voz más triste.

Sebastian bajó la mirada, un poco desilusionado. Sinceramente pensaba que le diría que sí. Estaba convencido de que...

-Pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo-añadió Kurt, cortando los pensamientos del otro chico.

Ver a su entrenador con esa cara de perro abatido, le resultó conmovedor. Sí, Sebastian le había resultado conmovedor...¿qué estaba pasando? No podía decirle que no. No con esa cara de niño bueno que le salía a veces.

-No, no te sientas obligado. Tampoco es como si me muriera por pasar tiempo contigo...solo era una propuesta.-contestó el otro, intentando recuperar su dureza.

¿Conmovedor? No. Kurt había vuelto a cambiar de idea. Era un profundo idiota. Le frustraba tanto el hecho de que nunca pudiera tener una idea clara de como era Sebastian...pero de todas formas, le apetecía ir con él a tomar algo. Quería saber que era de su vida.

-Que subnormal eres, por dios...-contestó.-Pero como soy buena persona, voy a aceptar tu propuesta. Porque sé que en realidad sí que te mueres de ganas de pasar tiempo conmigo.

Sebastian rió, mostrando sus blancos y perfectamente colocados dientes.

-Me gusta esas nuevas maneras de contestar, querido Hummel. Me gusta tu nueva confianza en ti mismo.

-No me esperaba menos por tu parte...mientras me parezca más a ti, mejor, ¿no?

-Venga, sé que soy perfecto, pero tu ya eres la hostia siendo tú. No necesitas parecerte a nadie.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír al oír aquello. Las primeras palabras tiernas que había oído salir de la boca del otro joven. Sebastian tampoco entendía porque había dicho eso, simplemente había salido de su boca, de manera automática, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, esperando el buen momento para finalmente salir.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Sigues tomando lo de siempre?-preguntó Sebastian, tras tirar su mochila en la silla, dejando que Kurt se sentara en una mesa libre.

-¿Que es lo de siempre?

- "Grande nonfat mocha"...si no recuerdo mal...

El moreno oscuro sonrió al oír el nombre de ese café que hacía años que no tomaba. Siempre lo tomaba cuando iba al Lima Bean, pero no esperaba que Sebastian se acordara, ya que nunca se lo había dicho. Recordó también aquel día de San Valentín en el cual Blaine había pedido por él, y había pronunciado aquel nombre con total normalidad, haciendo que Kurt empezara a hacerse ilusiones que se rompieron tiempo después. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas...

-Hace siglos que no lo tomo, además, no creo que lo tengan aquí. Pídeme un café en condiciones, ya no tengo dieciséis años.

-Menos mal-contestó el moreno claro, riendo, mientras se alejaba hacia la cola para pedir.

Kurt se quedó mirándolo, bueno, más bien, mirando el alucinante culo que tenía su entrenador. Los días anteriores no había podido apreciarlo, pero ahora que lo veía, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había mejorado. El culo de Sebastian siempre había estado bien, tenia que admitirlo, pero ahora no estaba tan delgado como antes, y su forma se podía apreciar con más claridad. Además, los pantalones del traje de Dalton no eran muy favorecedores, y con esos pantalones vaqueros ligeramente apretados, dejaba sin palabras a cualquiera que posara la mirada en su trasero. ¿Que hacía pensando en el culo de Sebastian?, se preguntó Kurt, apartando la mirada para clavarla en la mesa. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se puso a mirarlo, intentando evadirse y pensar en otra cosa. No le gustaba que el chico tuviera ese poder sobre él...conseguía que olvidara donde estaba y que iba a hacer. Bueno, más bien lo conseguía su físico.

Tras unos minutos, Sebastian volvió con dos cafés en las manos, y colocó uno delante de Kurt, para después sentarse en frente.

-¿Tan interesante es el móvil?-preguntó, haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara un poco.

Lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del otro joven.

-No...perdona. Y gracias.-sonrió ligeramente-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo has acabado siendo entrenador personal?  
>El preguntado bebió un trago de café antes de contestar. A Sebastian, al contrario de lo que podría parecer, no le gustaba nada hablar de su vida. Lo odiaba. Sentía como si todo lo que había hecho, no era nada comparado con lo que otros habían logrado. Se sentía un poco miserable.<p>

-Bueno...quería entrar a "Juilliard"...pero no me cogieron. Me esforcé muchísimo el último año, y mis notas mejoraron bastante, pero no sirvió de nada. Dijeron que no veían nada especial en mí, que habían entrevistado a un montón con las mismas capacidades que las mías. Insistieron en que no bailaba mal, y que mis dotes de cantante eran buenas...pero...no sé, simplemente no les parecía lo bastante interesante e innovador.

Sebastian había dejado de mirar a Kurt, para mirar sus manos, entrelazadas y colocadas encima de la mesa. Le costaba hablar de aquello, no había superado el hecho de que su sueño no se había llegado a cumplir. Estaba convencido de que no tendría problema para entrar, y que no lo consiguiera, fue un golpe muy duro para él.

El otro chico notó como la expresión de su compañero había cambiado, pero como nunca lo había visto así, le costó reaccionar y saber como debía actuar.

-Eso es normal, a mi tampoco me cogieron en NYADA al principio. Tuve suerte, simplemente. Si no hubiera conocido a Rachel nunca habría conseguido entrar...no debes pensar en eso ahora, son cosas pasadas, no puedes hacer nada ya.

Sebastian asintió y miró de nuevo a Kurt, volviendo a dibujar una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

-En fin, sigo. Después de eso, estuve varios meses deprimido. No tenía plan B, y tampoco había otra cosa que quisiera hacer con mi vida. Juilliard había sido siempre mi futuro, desde pequeño. Estuve bebiendo mucho, cada noche...me permitía olvidarlo. Follaba con un tío diferente cada tres noches...como ves, tenía una vida bastante triste.-hizo una pausa para beber de su café, y continuó-Como te he dicho, estuve en ese plan un par de meses, el verano, en definitiva. Cuando llegó septiembre, me di cuenta de que no tenía estrictamente nada que hacer con mi vida, nada. Estaba vacía. Todos mis amigos se habían ido, y bueno, mis padres nunca me han hecho mucho caso, aunque eso ya es otra historia. Así que una noche, tumbado en la cama, decidí que tenía que moverme, que tenía que hacer algo con mi vida. Cogí una maleta y guardé lo necesario. Le quité la tarjeta de crédito a mi padre y compré un vuelo a Nueva York que salía al día siguiente temprano. Y me vine aquí.

-¿Tus padres no dijeron nada?-interrumpió Kurt, extrañado por la historia que estaba escuchando.

-Claro, se cabrearon por utilizar la tarjeta sin permiso, pero a la semana se les pasó. Me dejaron quedarme en Nueva York. Supongo que les venía bastante bien que su hijo inútil se fuera de casa de una vez y dejara de incordiar. Así que llegamos a un acuerdo: ellos me daban una cantidad de dinero al mes, y yo no me quejaba de nada. No volví a casa, de hecho...todavía no he vuelto.-su voz se volvió más débil al pronunciar eso último, pero siguió, haciendo caso omiso al daño que claramente le hacía esa situación.- Estuve compartiendo piso al principio con una chica muy maja, de hecho todavía nos vemos. Hasta nos acostamos alguna vez...ya sabes, yo quería probarlo y a ella no le importaba, al contrario. Estuve viviendo con ella dos años. Trabajé en un supermercado, luego en una librería...en fin, trabajos de ese tipo, para poder pagar el alquiler y comer.

Kurt escuchaba atentamente, sin apartar la vista de Sebastian. Lo de sus padres lo había marcado, había podido leer en su cara que aquello le dolía, que era una herida que todavía no había cicatrizado. Sintió lástima por él, cosa que nunca hubiera pensado. Porque viéndolo así, hablando sobre cosas que le habían hecho daño, Sebastian parecía otra persona. Una extraña dulzura lo envolvía que lo hacía parecer muy frágil, como si se fuera a romper en mil pedazos en el instante menos pensado.

-Luego, cuando ya empecé a ganar más dinero, me apunté al gimnasio, y empecé a ir regularmente. Me gustaba el ambiente que había, y además siempre me había gustado practicar todo tipo de deportes. Me propusieron que pasara la entrevista para ser entrenador, ya que había un puesto vacante. No lo pensé demasiado. Me pagaban bien, y el horario era correcto. Pasé la entrevista y me cogieron. Y ya llevo dos años, y la verdad es que estoy contento. Luego, algunas noches voy a un club de teatro, y los sábados tengo clases de baile moderno. Tampoco quería dejar por completo aquello, al fin y al cabo es lo que me gusta, es mi mundo.

Hablando de eso, a Sebastian le brillaban los ojos. Kurt se percató de ello y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Joder, pues me alegro que estés bien en el gimnasio.-dijo Kurt, al ver que el otro ya no tenía más que contar.

-Sí...bueno, cuéntame tú, ¿no? Seguro que tu historia es mucho más interesante y positiva.

-Bueno...-comenzó Kurt, terminándose su café antes de empezar.-Como sabes, me vine a Nueva York y estuve trabajando en Vogue. Conseguí entrar en NYADA, vivía con Rachel y Santana, y luego Blaine me pidió matrimonio y se vino a vivir con nosotros. Bueno, no directamente, pero eso no es importante. Estuvimos juntos aquí casi dos años, los dos en NYADA, pero al final todo se jodió. Bueno, tampoco fue tan horrible, simplemente me cansé y lo dejé. No te voy a contar los detalles de por que lo dejé porque son muchos y te cansarías rápidamente. El hecho es que lo dejamos, y el se buscó un piso. No volví a saber nada de él, y tampoco me importaba demasiado. Me fui a vivir solo, y ese año me gradué finalmente en NYADA. Estuve un tiempo sin encontrar trabajo, pero mis padres, bueno, mi padre y Carol, me ayudaron a pagar el piso. Después de unos meses buscando, conseguí un papel en un musical que hacían en un teatro de bajo presupuesto, pero la verdad es que pasé muy buenos momentos. Conocí a un chico, y estuvimos enrollados unos meses, luego el se tuvo que ir y lo dejamos. Llegó un punto en el que ya era demasiado pagar el alquiler del piso solo, así que busqué un compañero de piso, y un chico, Peter, vino a vivir conmigo. Estudia economía en "Columbia", es muy majo. Y bueno...pasaron los meses, un año y...conseguí lo que nunca pensé que conseguiría.

Sebastián lo miraba interesado, esperando que desvelara de que se trataba.

-Pasé las audiciones, y me dieron el papel de Baby John en West Side Story. En Broadway. Empiezo en unos meses-al contar aquello, Kurt no pudo reprimir su excitación, y soltó una gritito.

-Me estás vacilando, Kurt...-dijo el otro, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-No, no, en serio, conseguí el papel! Por eso me apunté al gimnasio, para prepararme.

-Joder...jodeeeeer, tío...-Sebastian miraba a Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos, no había esperado a esa noticia.-No puedes imaginarte lo fan que soy de West Side Story. Estaba esperando que lo sacaran otra vez...lo tengo apuntado en mi calendario!

Kurt rió al oír las palabras del otro chico. Le hacía demasiada gracia ese Sebastian fangirl que no sabía que existía.

-Te conseguiré entradas.-dijo Kurt, sonriendo.-Si quieres venir, claro.

-¿Tú estás tonto? ¿Cómo coño no voy a querer ir? Es West Side Story, en Broadway, en Broadway!

Aquella noticia había dejado a Sebastian totalmente descompuesto, pero para bien. No podía todavía asumir que la persona que tenía delante iba a interpretar a un personaje de su musical favorito. Aquello era demasiado para él.

-Pues estás invitado. Intentaré pillarte una para el estreno. Y si quieres traer a alguien, dímelo.

Sebastian asintió con fuerza, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que tenía en la cara ni de esconder su emoción.

-Joder, gracias, Kurt. Muchísimas gracias. Y felicidades...-sonrió, y su agitamiento fue sustituido por una expresión más calmada, hasta dulce.

Ahora lo veía con otros ojos, lo admiraba. Kurt ya no era el chico repelente, Kurt ahora era un hombre que había llegado a la cima, que había cumplido sus sueños, Kurt era ahora el perfecto ejemplo a seguir. Y Sebastian notó aquello en su cuerpo. Un calor se extendió por sus miembros, una expectación por pasar más tiempo con el otro, por conocerlo mejor se instaló en su corazón y en su mente.

-Nada, es un placer. Y si algún día quieres venir a los ensayos...puedo preguntar a ver si puedes...-hizo una pausa, para luego añadir algo que nunca pensó que diría-y podemos salir a comer después, o a cenar a mi casa.

Kurt no sabía muy bien por que acababa de hacer esa propuesta, pero no pensó en ello, porque simplemente había dicho lo que quería. Sí, a Kurt Hummel le apetecía pasar más tiempo con Sebastian Smythe, su eterno rival, pero que ahora, era algo más parecido a un amigo.

-Me encantaría.-contestó el otro, con los ojos brillantes.

-Pues perfecto, hago una lasaña buenísima, no has probado ninguna mejor, te lo aseguro.

-¿Mejor que la del italiano de al lado de mi casa? Imposible.

-Te aseguro que sí. Apuesto lo que quieras.

-No apuesto contigo, Hummel, estarías en clara desventaja-contestó, con aires de superioridad.

-He cambiado, Smythe. Puedo ganarte a lo que quiera.

-Bien...Seré sincero cuando la pruebe. Pero si me parece mejor la de mi italiano, te mataré en el gimnasio. Te prepararé una sesión tan dura, que al día siguiente no vas a poder ni moverte.

-Vale. Si pierdes...me cuentas lo de tus padres.-dijo Kurt, fijando la mirada en los ojos del otro.

Necesitaba saber que se escondía detrás de lo que le había contado, porque tras oír la historia de Sebastian, estaba convencido de que el comportamiento que había tenido cuando adolescente estaba ligado a problemas personales o familiares.

-No me gusta hablar de ello...pero como Sebastian Smythe nunca se rinde frente a una apuesta, acepto.-estrechó la mano del otro a modo de acuerdo.

-Deja de referirte a ti mismo con la tercera persona. Es raro, y da miedo.

-Lo hacen los superhéroes, tengo que hacerlo yo también.

-No eres...

-Shh, todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.-bromeó Sebastian, interrumpiendo a Kurt.

Pero al fin y al cabo, no era una broma. Era verdad. Kurt todavía desconocía muchas cosas de la vida de Sebastian, sobre todo de su pasado. Le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a conocer al verdadero Sebastian, que era bastante diferente a la imagen que tenía la gente de él.

-Tienes razón, supongo...Pero creo que he descubierto algo más. Tienes un gato. No deberías dejarle que se restregara por tus jerseys...-comentó Kurt, riendo, y mirando el jersey lleno de pelos que llevaba su compañero.

-Hace lo que quiere...no consigo que me haga caso.-contestó el otro, mirando el reloj y levantándose.-Y hablando de gatos, debería volver a hacerle compañía. Además después del notición me apetece volver a ver West Side Story, y teniendo en cuenta lo larga que es, debería empezar a verla pronto, que sino mañana no voy a poder entrenarte.

Kurt se levantó también. Algo dentro de él le dio ganas de preguntar si podía irse con él a verla, pero sabía que no quedaría bien, y que Sebastian sacaría doble sentido a aquello. Aunque bueno...no le importaba darse un rebolcón en el sofá con él escuchando "Tonight" de fondo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! **

**Solo quería daros las gracias por los reviews que dejáis, y por seguir leyendo mi historia. Me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando.**

**Un beso, **

**Astrid**

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Kurt se despertó con ganas de hacer una sorpresa a Sebastian. Había ya pasado una semana desde que entrenaban juntos, y cada día había sido mejor que el anterior. Las risas se habían multiplicado, las miradas, los roces, que hacían que se les pusiera la piel de gallina a los dos. Esa semana había sido una de las mejores desde hacía tiempo. Los ensayos, pasar prácticamente todas las mañanas en un escenario de Broadway, y sobre todo, ver todos los días la sonrisa de su entrenador, sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo, habían hecho de esa semana un paraíso. No sabía muy bien que sentía por él. Las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, y ahora hasta le tenía cariño. Se podía decir que se habían convertido en amigos, pero con tensión sexual de por medio. Muchísima tensión sexual. Los roces, las miradas indiscretas no habían pasado desapercibidas para ninguno de los dos. Estaba claro que lo que sentía no era amor, Kurt sabía diferenciar ese sentimiento con facilidad. A lo mejor solamente le ponía...pero cuando hablaban con tranquilidad, cuando su entrenador le contaba cosas, cuando hablaba de lo que le gustaba, de lo que había comido al día anterior y como su gato no le había dejado dormir, no sentía atracción sexual. Sentía algo más, algo más intimo, más delicado, algo que hacía que su estómago se revolviera. Kurt prefería no pensar en ello demasiado, y no poner nombre a esa sensación, simplemente prefería disfrutar de su compañía, de sus palabras y de sus risas. Se sentía a gusto con él, y lo demás no importaba. ¿Qué necesidad había de comerse la cabeza? Prefería tomarse las cosas con calma, lentamente, y dejar que su corazón, y bueno, su cuerpo, dibujaran el camino que seguiría. Y eso es lo que hizo.<p>

Era un domingo temprano, debían de ser las nueve de la mañana, y sí, para Kurt eso era muy temprano. Se vistió bastante simple, con unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta de rayas. Dejó a Peter roncando y salió de casa. Camino unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a la panadería de la esquina, donde compró unos pasteles y una barra de pan todavía caliente. Gracias a la información que le había dado Sebastian, cogió la buena línea de metro, y a la media hora ya estaba en la puerta del edificio donde el otro vivía. Se quedó parado unos segundos, pensando si aquello estaba bien o si sería muy raro. A lo mejor Sebastian había pasado mala noche y quería dormir hasta tarde, a lo mejor había pasado la noche fuera o la había pasado con alguien, a lo mejor tenía una terrible resaca, o a lo mejor era de esas personas que no quiere hablar con nadie los domingos. Pero a lo mejor no. Ese último pensamiento le dio la fuerza necesaria para llamar al timbre del telefonillo.

Tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, la voz de Sebastian hizo su aparición. Una voz ronca, de recién levantado, una voz terriblemente sexy.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó, sin poder esperarse que fuera Kurt el que estaba fuera esperando.

-Adivina.

A Sebastian no le costó averiguarlo. Reconoció de inmediato la voz, y pulso el botón para abrir la puerta del portal. Se apoyó en la pared, notando como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza. No podía pararlo. La garganta se le empezó a secar, y los nervios aumentaron cada segundo hasta que finalmente el recién llegado llamó a la puerta. Sebastian cogió aire, y la abrió. Y ahí estaba, jodidamente perfecto. Con el pelo despeinado y con una ropa que no parecía pertenecerle, pero que parecía hecha para él.

-Que bonita sorpresa.-dijo Sebastian, sonriendo y apartándose para dejarlo pasar.

-Es una manera de agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. No sé-soltó una risita nerviosa y entró, intentando no mirar el torso desnudo que lucía el otro.

-Ya me pagas, no necesitas hacer esto! Pero bueno, por mí mejor. Un chico guapo con comida, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

-Anda, calla y ve a preparar café-dijo Kurt, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Sebastian entró en la cocina, dejando que el invitado se sentara en el salón, acompañando al gato que ya había ocupado la mitad del sofá. Kurt se sentó al lado, y lo acarició lentamente, lo que hizo que el animal empezara a ronronear y a estirar el rabo, pidiendo más mimos.

Al rato, el dueño volvió con dos tazas grandes, llenas de café casi rebosando.

-Ya ha ocupado todo el sofá, como siempre-suspiró, dejándolas en la mesa.

Tras hacer ésto, cogió al gato, que soltó un leve maullido y lo dejó en el suelo, para después sentarse él. Cuando ya se hubo sentado, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Kurt, y que sus piernas se rozaban, lo que le producía una extraña sensación.

-Aquí tienes.-dijo, dándole una taza al moreno oscuro.

-¿Entonces no vengo en mal momento? ¿No tienes a nadie escondido en el cuarto?-preguntó, cogiendo el café que le tendía su compañero.

-No.-contestó, riendo-Estoy solito, yo y mi gato. Nadie más. Y no, no vienes en mal momento, todo está bien. Además, tu siempre vienes en buen momento, nunca molestas.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó, sonrojándose nuevamente.

Sebastian asintió, obligándose a beber para no sonreír tontamente. No le gustaba que le viese tan vulnerable a sus encantos, tan fácil de impresionar.

Kurt sacó un pastel de la bolsa y se lo tendió al otro, el cual, en vez de cogerlo como pensaba que haría, le dio un mordisco, haciendo que su labio inferior rozara sus dedos.

-Mmmm...está bueno.-comentó Sebastian, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que ese contacto había significado para el otro.

-A ver...-tras decir esto, lo probó, para luego asentir.

Estuvieron algunos minutos comiendo y bebiendo, sin cruzar palabra, cada uno pensando que estaría pensando el otro. Cada uno pensando en las ganas que tenían de saltarle encima al otro, de besarle, de lamerle.

Sebastian rompió el silencio, al mirar a Kurt y darse cuenta que tenía una mancha de mermelada en los labios. Se acercó a él, el cual le miraba atónito, y dulcemente, le limpió el labio con el dedo indice.

-Tenías mermelada...-dijo, para después lamerse el dedo, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt.

Aquel simple gesto había provocado en Kurt un torbellino de emociones. Notaba como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, como empezaba a excitarse. A él nunca le pasaba eso. Necesitaba algo más que eso para conseguir calentarse. Pero esa vez, no hizo falta más.

-Sebastian...deja de jugar, anda...-dijo, apartando la vista, para dejar esa incómoda situación.

-¿Jugar? ¿Estoy jugando?-dijo, dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. El Sebastian de la sonrisa pícara, de la sonrisa misteriosa, que escondía miles de secretos indescifrables. El Sebastian que con una simple mirada hacia que cayeras a sus píes.

Y sí, había vuelto a hacer su aparición. Porque a Sebastian, en ese mismo momento le apetecía ser así, le apetecía jugar, le apetecía ser el chico travieso de su juventud. Quería besar a Kurt, quería acariciarlo, morder ese precioso cuello tan sugerente, quitarle la camiseta y hacerle de todo.

-Sí, estás jugando...-dijo el otro, con la respiración entrecortada, intentando coger aire que no encontraba en ninguna parte.

-¿Ah si? ¿Seguro? Yo creo que no...-acercó sus labios al cuello del otro chico, haciendo que lo rozara ligeramente, lo que produjo en él una sensación de sacudida. Aquello era como estar en otro mundo, en otro planeta, en otro universo o galaxia.

Kurt cerró los ojos, intentando ordenar sus ideas, intentando descifrar que era lo que debía hacer. Podía simplemente dejarse llevar, y terminar haciendo el amor con Sebastian en un sofá viejo y no demasiado cómodo, o podía apartarse, y dejarlo ahí, en un simple roce.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque Sebastian, finalmente, posó sus labios en su cuello, dejando un beso. Y le siguió otro, acompañado por su lengua juguetona.

En ese mismo instante Kurt no pudo evitar volver a ver al antiguo Sebastian, al chico que solo buscaba líos de una noche, el chico que follaba con cualquiera y de cualquier forma. El chico que hacía lo que fuera para ganar, el chico que intentó dejarle ciego. ¿Y si él iba a ser simplemente otro rollo, otro trofeo que colocar en su cuarto, otro chico guapo que merecía estar en la larga lista de conquistas de Sebastian? El chico que le estaba besando el cuello era el chico que intentó robarle el novio, el chico que lo insultó, el chico que se metió con Rachel y con...Finn.

Kurt se apartó bruscamente, encontrándose con la mirada perpleja del otro, que se preguntaba que acababa de pasar.

-Kurt...perdona, yo, no...ha sido un malentendido...pensaba que querías...

-Sebastian, no vas a tener el honor de tocarme así. Ni de nada más. Para calmar las ganas de sexo, te buscas a otro, yo paso de tus gilipolleces y tus juegos.

Y dicho esto, salió del piso, pegando un portazo, y dejando a un Sebastian confundido, y muy avergonzado de si mismo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente, y Sebastian no podía sentirse peor. Había mandado una gran cantidad de mensajes al otro chico, pidiéndole explicaciones y pidiendo perdón por algo que no conseguía entender, los cuales, no fueron respondidos. Seguramente, habría malinterpretado la simpatía de Kurt, y había visto algo más donde solo había amistad...si la hubo en algún momento. Pero a pesar de esto, todavía le costaba creer que Kurt no quisiera nada con él, y no era por la confianza que tenía en si mismo. Se había acercado mucho a Sebastian últimamente, le había hablado de una manera que no conocía, le había dicho cosas que jamás había oído salir de su boca. Demasiadas señales, que al final, no significaban nada. Se había equivocado, y ahora la había cagado. Había tirado por la ventana todas las posibilidades de poder forjar una amistad con él, todas las posibilidades de arreglar y olvidar las cuestiones del pasado que lo atormentaban.<br>Era martes, y el día anterior, Kurt no había aparecido en el gimnasio para el entrenamiento diario. Esto entristeció muchísimo a Sebastian, y sintió un odio profundo hacía si mismo por haber sido tan idiota. Daba asco, se daba asco a si mismo. Y lo peor, es que pensaba que por una vez las cosas empezaban a salir bien...pero cuanto se había equivocado.

Sebastian entró en el gimnasio, pronto, para empezar su jornada de trabajo. Dio sus clases sin demasiado ánimo, aunque intentaba apartar el recuerdo de Kurt, y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero era inútil. No podía dejar de pensar en el otro chico, y además de eso, estaba muy cansado, por la misma razón.

Llegó la hora del entrenamiento con Kurt, y Sebastian fue a donde siempre le esperaba, con la esperanza de que apareciera. Esperó unos diez minutos, y luego quince, hasta veinte, y entonces supo que era una tontería seguir allí, porque estaba claro que no iba a venir. Cabizbajo, y profundamente afectado, Sebastian recogió sus cosas y se cambió para irse a su casa, ya que no tenía clases después.

En el momento en el que salía por la puerta, divisó al chico que estaba esperando minutos antes, apoyado en la valla de fuera, fumando, lo que le extrañó muchísimo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué no había venido al entrenamiento si estaba justo allí fuera?¿Lo estaría esperando a él o a otra persona?

Dudo unos segundos, pero al final, se acercó a él, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-Kurt...¿que haces aquí? ¿por qué no has venido?...-preguntó.

-Te estaba esperando.-contestó, dando una larga calada al cigarro.

-Oh...-Sebastian no tuvo que pensar en que decir, porque rápidamente Kurt empezó a hablar.

-Me comporté mal el domingo. Pero la cosa, es que estando así contigo, me acordé de como eran las cosas antes, de como eras tú antes. Como te dije, no quiero ser otro tío, no quiero ser tu juguete. Es verdad que no actué bien, y que te mereces una explicación, pero es que todavía temo que seas ese chico tan subnormal e irrespetuoso. Esta pasada semana, me demostró que no, que has cambiado un montón, pero no puedo confiarme...desgraciadamente. Tengo que andarme con cuidado con todo el mundo, y contigo también. No sé si aquel intento de llevarme a la cama era sincero, es decir, si había sentimientos detrás de ello, aunque solo fuera cariño, o si simplemente era para poder decir: "Oh, si, me he follado a Hummel". ¿Fue una revancha por Blaine?

-Kurt...-Sebastian levantó la mirada para mirarle a los ojos. No podía creer que Kurt todavía lo temiera, que no confiara en él. Aquello le dolía.-No es por Blaine. Nada de esto es por Blaine. Eso es una historia muy vieja, y no sé como demostrarte que yo ya no soy esa persona. Me comporté fatal, e intento continuamente intentar remediar todo el daño que hice. ¿Crees que me siento orgulloso de haber sido una de las razones por las que aquel chico quiso suicidarse?¿Crees que me gusta pensar que podría haberte hecho daño y que te lo hice, aunque no fuera físicamente? Joder, Kurt, lo odio. Me odio por aquello, me doy asco. Pero intenté construir una vida nueva, y vi nuestro encuentro como una posibilidad para deshacerme de los fantasmas del pasado, para dejar ese tema atrás de una vez por todas. No fue una revancha. Te besé porque era lo que me apetecía, porque tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, porque Kurt, lo sabes, me pones. Pero no solo por eso, porque te tengo aprecio, y quería llegar a entrar en contacto contigo de otra forma. Surgió espontáneamente, te juro que no lo planeé, que no lo hice con ninguna maldad...

Kurt apartó la mirada, no podía no creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Se veía claramente que se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, fatal. Pero la verdad, es que no había hecho nada malo. Kurt también lo hubiera hecho a la larga. Y esos ojos, esa carita de perro abatido, hacían que su corazón se encogiera. Sebastian estaba arrepentido, porque nunca había visto esa expresión antes en su cara, y sabía que era buena señal.

-Y, Seb...-dijo, mientras el otro sonreía ligeramente al oír llamarlo así por primera vez.-Te metiste con Finn. Ya sé que fue una tontería, y que no lo hiciste contra él, sino solo para que perdiéramos, pero...eso me hace tener miedo de lo que eres capaz de hacer...  
>-Joder...-contestó Sebastian, cogiendo aire.-Eso creo que es una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento. No te puedes imaginar cuanto. Pero, como tu has dicho, estaba cegado por la idea de ganar, por la idea de convertirme en un líder...y me dejé llevar. No debí haberlo hecho, y finalmente pedí perdón por aquello. Y yo...¿cómo iba a saber que iba a morir? Cuando me enteré, fue horroroso. Me lo contó Nick, y...me sintió como una bala. Puede que no me creas, tampoco puedo obligarte a hacerlo, pero espero que te sirva mi promesa. Porque te prometo que me arrepiento de todo eso, y que nunca he querido jugar contigo, ni hacerte daño...necesito una nueva oportunidad. Un nuevo comienzo.<p>

La voz de Sebastian había perdido intensidad, y se notaba como le costaba hablar.

-Quiero una puta nueva vida...olvidar todos los errores...-dijo con un leve hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos, y dejando caer una lágrima que cruzó su mejilla para acabar en sus labios.

-Eh...-Kurt, conmovido por esas palabras, tiró el cigarrillo ya apagado y cogió las manos del otro, apretándolas con fuerza.-Vas a tener un nuevo comienzo, Seb, tienes derecho a una nueva vida. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad, y tu también. Has cometido errores, sí, pero sabes...todos la jodemos a veces. Bueno, algunos más que otros...-dijo, haciendo que Sebastian sonriera un poco al oír esto último.-Todo tenemos maldad dentro de nosotros, pero lo importante es ser consciente de lo que hacemos, saber juzgar nuestros actos, y tu lo estás haciendo. Te has dado cuenta que te comportaste mal, que hiciste daño, pero estás reconstruyendo tu vida, y coño, no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida.

Sebastian asintió, y se secó las pocas lágrimas que había derramado, con la manga de la sudadera.

Había sido difícil abrirse así a Kurt, había sido difícil abrirse, en general...Era la primera vez que había hablado con tanta sinceridad, que había sacado toda la mierda acumulada, y...se sentía estupendamente. Se sentía ligero, como si no pesara nada, se sentía como nuevo.

-Creo que alguien necesita una sesión de West Side Story...¿qué te parece mañana a las diez en Broadway?-dijo Kurt, intentando animar al otro.

-Mañana trabajo...

-¿Seguro? Uy...yo creo que tienes fiebre, si, estás caliente...

-A las diez estoy allí.-contestó Sebastian, riendo, sin poder rechazar la proposición que le acababan de hacer.

-También necesitas un buen trozo de lasaña. Pero cuidado, la apuesta sigue en píe.

-¿Me invitas a comer a tu casa entonces?-preguntó, asegurándose.

-Sí. Ensayo y almuerzo. He preguntado y me han dicho que ningún problema.

-Pero entrenamos después! No voy a consentir que te escaquees un día más!

Dicho ésto, comenzaron a andar en dirección al metro, para volver cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Caminaron juntos, cerca el uno del otro, y sus manos no dejaban de rozarse, pero todavía no encontraban el valor suficiente para agarrarse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Perdonad por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero estoy en mi último año de instituto, y los que ya lo hayan vivido, sabrán lo mucho que hay que trabajar.**

**Haré lo posible para actualizar pronto!**

**Un beso**

* * *

><p>-Cuidado con los paparazzis, no te quedes aquí fuera!-dijo Sebastian, llegando al punto de encuentro. Cogió a Kurt por el brazo, y tiro de él para entrar en el teatro, sin saber realmente donde tenía que ir.<p>

-Ni siquiera sabes donde es.-le recordó Kurt riendo, haciendo que el otro se parara en seco.

Soltó su brazo y se quedó unos segundos observando al moreno oscuro. Sonrió, feliz de estar ahí, de poder rencontrarse con esa mirada azul.

-Y además ni me saludas en condiciones.-se quejó Kurt, negando con la cabeza.

Sebastian se quedó parado, sin saber que quería decir con eso. ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso? Y si era un beso, ¿dónde? A ver, estaba claro que besarle sería un poco directo, pero esos labios le llamaban a gritos. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue coger la mano del otro y apretarla, en signo de saludo.

-¿Qué haces, Seb?-preguntó el otro, riendo de nuevo y soltándose.-Quiero un saludo de verdad...  
>Kurt se acercó, rodeando al otro chico por el cuello, y posó un corto y leve beso sobre sus labios, para después dejar pocos centímetros entre ellos, como pidiendo a Sebastian que le besara, esta vez, con más pasión.<p>

-Kurt...es que si empiezo, no paro...-dijo, pero a pesar de ello, besó al otro joven, con fuerza, atrayéndolo por la cintura.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Kurt se separó, sonriente, queriendo más, pero sabiendo que no podía llegar tarde. Acarició los labios de Sebastian, como prometiéndoles que pronto se volverían a encontrar con los suyos. Lentamente, soltó el cuello del otro chico, y dejó caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Lo continuaremos.-dijo, soltándose del todo y empezando a caminar para llegar al escenario, esperando que Sebastian lo siguiera.

Llegaron a la sala, donde ya había algunas personas. El invitado se sentó en una butaca, todavía acelerado por aquel beso. No se lo había esperado. Sí, por primera vez alguien había conseguido sorprender a Sebastian Smythe. Se acomodó, siguiendo con la mirada a un Kurt notablemente nervioso que no paraba de moverse, y que a veces no conseguía seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros. No obstante, cuando ya llevaban unos minutos de práctica, se desenvolvía sin ningún problema. Sebastian no apartó la mirada en ningún momento del chico, era como un imán. Había mejorado muchísimo. Recordaba los torpes movimientos del Kurt de dieciséis años, que no sabía seguir un ritmo, y que ahora, años más tarde parecía que había nacido para aquello. Y además, estar en Broadway siempre le producía un cosquilleo en todos los miembros del cuerpo.

Sobre las doce y media, dieron el ensayo por terminado, y el bailarín bajó, empapado en sudor para ir a ver a Sebastian. Se dejó caer en la butaca de al lado, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Has estado genial. Es alucinante lo mucho que has mejorado.-le felicitó, sonriente.

-Gracias...bueno, todo ha sido gracias a NYADA.

-Pero el esfuerzo lo has hecho tú...anda, vete a duchar, Hummel, que apestas.

El acusado se levantó, asintiendo, y dirigiéndose a las duchas, mientras que el otro cogió sus cosas y salió a la calle para esperarle ahí.

Finalmente, después de esperar unos veinte minutos, Kurt salió y cogió sus cosas que tenía el otro en las manos.

-Vamos a casa, que me estoy congelando.-dijo, señalando su pelo todavía mojado.

Estuvieron caminando cerca el uno del otro, sin mencionar el beso de antes y sin tocarse de ningún modo. Los dos tenían una gran curiosidad en saber que pasaría después, en saber si acabarían en la cama o simplemente hablando en el sofá. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, los dos preferían que se cumpliera lo primero, pero dudaban todavía si era lo correcto. Las cosas ya se habían arreglado entre ellos, y no cabía duda de que la atracción era mutua, pero siempre cabía esa incertidumbre, esa duda que de alguna manera impedía que se comieran la boca ahí mismo, escondidos en el portal de un edificio.

La casa de Kurt le gustó a Sebastian. Estaba totalmente decorada a su imagen y era muy acogedora. Dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero de la entrada y el propietario condujo al otro al salón, también muy bonito y perfectamente recogido.

-Peter hoy no está, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.-informó, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¿Quieres decir algo con eso?-preguntó el invitado, sentándose a su lado derecho.

-Pero que mal pensado eres, Smythe. Si es que en el fondo no has cambiado...

-¿No? Hay miles de cosas que no haría si todavía fuera el antiguo Sebastian.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Chico, acabamos de llegar, ¿ya quieres que pasemos al acto?-bromeó, acomodándose.

-No mientas, tu hubieras follado conmigo también antes. Follabas con cualquiera.

-¿Cualquiera? Perdona, pero yo tenía gusto. No me iba a acostar con un niño...  
>-Pero si soy mayor que tú!<p>

-Kurt, guapo, aparentabas tres años menos de los que tenías en realidad. A mi siempre me han gustado los hombres...

-Que tonto eres a veces, por dios...

Ésta vez fue Kurt que se adelantó, acercándose a Sebastian, colocando su boca cerca de su oído para susurrarle:

-Menos mal que yo ya soy un hombre...  
>Al oír esto, Sebastian no pudo reprimir las ganas que tenía de besarle. Volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del otro, observando sus labios como pidiendo que lo hiciera. Y eso hizo, cogiendo entre sus manos el rostro de Kurt, le besó apasionadamente. Su lengua penetró en su boca, encontrándose con su compañera, acariciándola, mientras que las manos de Kurt ya estaban en la cintura de Sebastian, levantando su camiseta y tocando esa piel que tantas ganas tenía de ver al completo. Para hacerlo más cómodo, Sebastian se colocó encima de Kurt, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, para seguir besándole y descubriendo todos los rincones de su boca.<p>

Sus labios se separaron para coger aire, y ambos se miraron a los ojos, como diciéndose el uno al otro que querían aquello, que necesitaban aquello. Al ver este signo de aprobación, Sebastian empezó a besar el cuello de Kurt, desabrochando a medida los botones de su camisa, hasta poder ver su torso en su integridad.

-Ya empiezo a ver los cambios, señor Hummel.-dijo, acariciando los abdominales que ya empezaban a dibujarse.

-Todo gracias a usted, un profesional en su trabajo.

-Y no solo en eso...-contestó, tumbando a Kurt sobre el sofá.  
>Continuo besando su pecho, bajando por su estómago hasta llegar a la apertura de sus pantalones. Temblando un poco por la excitación, consiguió desabrochar el cinturón y después el botón, bajando la cremallera, y después, sus pantalones.<p>

-¿Antes de comer?-preguntó Kurt.-¿No prefieres después?-propuso, aunque sabía que el calentón no se le iba a bajar solo. Prefería estar en su cama, a Kurt le gustaban las cosas bien hechas.

-¿Te crees que esto se te va a bajar solo?-replicó, acariciando la erección.

-Es que...aquí en medio. Es muy salvaje, no sé...ya sabes como soy.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y volvió a abrochar el pantalón de Kurt. A él no le importaba. Tenía tanta práctica en aguantarse los calentones, que ya costaba que alguien consiguiera excitarlo con solo un par de besos. En situaciones como esas, agradecía su pasado de "me tiro a todo lo que se mueve". Se quitó de encima del chico, besándole antes de hacerlo.

-Perdona, eh, no es que no quiera, pero prefiero luego...  
>-No te disculpes, si eres tú el que lo vas a pasar mal.-contestó riendo, y quitándose la camiseta.<p>

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Kurt, sin entender lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Yo? Nada...acomodarme.-se levantó y se quitó los pantalones, dejándolos en el suelo.

-Eres un hijo de puta...

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan difícil es bajar la erección conmigo desnudo al lado?-preguntó, riendo.

-Pero que cabrón...-volvió a insultarlo, sin poder apartar la vista del fabuloso espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

Era la primera vez que lo veía así, prácticamente desnudo. Sus piernas seguían siendo finas, pero ahora estaban mucho más musculadas, igual que su torso y sus brazos. Sin duda podía decir que Sebastian Smythe era el chico más apuesto que había visto en su vida, no solo por ese fabuloso cuerpo, sino también por esa cara con las facciones tan bien dibujadas, con esos ojos verdes y con esa boca que era toda una tentación. Prefería no imaginarse lo que se escondía debajo de los calzoncillos, porque entonces, no podría soportarlo y se tiraría encima de Sebastian.

-Kurt, te estoy poniendo a prueba. Sé que no vas a poder aguantar hasta después de comer, y que en el fondo, tampoco quieres. Pero como eres tan cabezota y tan perfeccionista, vamos a adelantar el proceso.

Tras decir esto, empezó a bajarse la única pieza de ropa que le cubría, lo que produjo que Kurt se levantara repentinamente, y cogiera a Sebastian del brazo, tirando de él para llevarlo a su cuarto.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta y empezó a besar al semidesnudo, apoyándolo en la puerta.

El besado correspondió, sonriendo para sus adentros, al ver que había conseguido su propósito. Se dispuso a desabrochar el pantalón del otro, y esta vez, le siguieron los calzoncillos. Después su camisa desapareció, para dejar a Kurt desnudo, totalmente al descubierto delante de Sebastian, el cual no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Nunca había pensado en Kurt de manera sexual, al menos no antes de su reencuentro, pero ahora, viéndolo así, supo que ahora sería algo que no podría parar de hacer. Lo tumbó en la cama, y comenzó a besar sus labios, para seguir por su cuello. Los jadeos de Kurt le hacían hacerlo con más avidez, con más ganas, con más pasión, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, bajando lentamente hacia su miembro. El deseo que tenía por ese chico que antes era casi un desconocido aumentaba cada segundo, siguiendo el ritmo de su corazón, que latía cada vez más deprisa.

A Kurt le era difícil asimilar que esto estuviera ocurriendo, que ahora Sebastian Smythe estuviera con él en la cama, y sobre todo, que le estuviera haciendo una mamada. Se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del placer que aquello le proporcionaba. Dejo que una mano fuera a la cabeza de Sebastian, para acariciar su pelo, su nuca, intentando devolverle aunque fuera una pequeñísima parte del deleite que él le estaba proporcionando.

A continuación, Kurt se ocupó de Sebastian del mismo modo, sin olvidar besos, caricias y algún que otro mordisco. El entrenador se sentía en buenas manos, y el hecho de saber que después de aquello podría quedarse con Kurt en la cama, que no debía irse y olvidarlo, le hacía disfrutar todavía más de ese momento.

Ahora, tumbados en la cama, en uno al lado del otro, desnudos, sin pensar siquiera en taparse con las sábanas, los dos se sentían maravillosamente. Sebastian acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Kurt, el cual estaba tumbado, recostado en el pecho de su entrenador.

-¿Los rumores eran ciertos? ¿Lo hago bien?-preguntó éste último, sonriendo.

-Bueno...digamos que no lo haces mal.

-Sé que no obtendré más de ti, así que me aguanto con esa respuesta.

Kurt besó el pecho del otro, para después incorporarse.

-Voy a preparar la comida, Seb...

-¿Te ayudo?-preguntó, sonriendo. Nunca podía evitar sonreír cuando Kurt utilizaba ese diminutivo para llamarlo.

-No me importaría que me hicieras compañía...-contestó, poniéndose los calzoncillos.

-Cualquier cosa para no dejar de verte-dijo el otro, haciendo lo mismo, y cogiendo al otro por detrás para darle un último beso en el cuello.-Y esto hay que repetirlo, no pienso dejarte sin sexo propiamente dicho.

-La próxima vez en otro sitio...¿qué te parece en las duchas del gimnasio?-preguntó, cogiendo su camiseta para ponersela mientras se dirigía a la cocina, seguido por Sebastian, todavía con el torso desnudo.

-Me gusta la idea...pero...si nos pillan me echan, Kurt.

-Pensaba que te gustaba el riesgo, Smythe. Veo que no eres tan temerario como quieres hacer pensar...-dijo, sonriendo y poniéndose un delantal.

-Está bien. Mañana después del entrenamiento. Trae tú lo necesario.

-Seb, no tengo nada, me hago el chequeo regularmente...

-Uy, no sé, que últimamente te acuestas con cualquiera, Hummel...

Kurt le dio un golpe a Sebastian, riendo, y ordenándole que se callara. Después abrió los armarios y se puso a sacar todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la lasaña. Esta vez, la iba a hacer lo mejor posible, porque necesitaba, quería saber lo que escondía Sebastian. Quería descubrir su pasado, y ayudarlo a cerrar las heridas. No quería solo a Sebastian para follar, lo quería para caminar a su lado, de su mano y ayudarlo a superar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Recordaba que ese sentimiento solo lo había conocido con Blaine, y que ahora lo sintiera con su entrenador, le preocupaba un poco. Prefería no enamorarse de él, porque todavía no lo conocía demasiado bien, y si sabía algo, es que a Sebastian no le iban las relaciones serías. O a lo mejor esa era otro leyenda urbana...

Sebastian miraba al cocinero sentado en un taburete, preguntándose que iba a suceder entre ellos dos. ¿Se quedaría en eso? ¿Se acostarían un par de veces más, o por lo contrario, empezarían algo serio? Él nunca había tenido un novio serio, y no sabía como funcionaban aquellas cosas. No entendía porque debías encadenarte alguien, pasar todas las noches con esa persona, cuidarla, hacerla feliz, anteponer su bienestar al tuyo...¿por qué limitarte a una sola persona cuando había tantas en el mundo? Pero la verdad, es que aunque miles de dudas afloraran su mente en ese momento, viendo a Kurt así, concentrado en lo que hacía, sin ningún tipo de mascara, de protección, le hacían acercarse cada vez más a la respuesta final. ¿Podría borrar todas las preguntas que tenía sobre el amor, sobre la fidelidad con Kurt? ¿Sería él la persona con la que compartiría su vida? ¿Era Kurt Hummel el indicado?


End file.
